Reasons
by Sabaku no -X-Temari-X
Summary: Ten different reasons why Usui loves Misaki. Companion piece to "Ten". Just cute snippets that show Usui's affection and how it affects Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

_"A match made in heaven,_  
_Attached to a tether._  
_And for the time being,_  
_Content that together_  
_They'll stay"_

Hollywood Couple- Dayplayer

* * *

Usui sighed as he flipped an omelet. Misaki was mad at him for some reason and he could not find out why. It was frustrating. _Her period…? _He asked himself. _No, that was last week. Cravings and everything. Did I do something…?_ He had to think long and hard about this one. _No, not that I recall… _He sighed again. _I'll just con- _THUD! Usui's thoughts cut off at the noise coming from the room next to him. Knowing no one was supposed to be there, he shut off the stove and put the finished omelet on a plate. He took off the pink frilly apron he wore-just to annoy Misaki- and laid it on the counter as he crept towards the storage unit's , he leaned his back against the wall and peered around the door into the room. His quick eyes caught the source of the noise and he had to stop himself from laughing.

Misaki stood on a stool that was placed on top of a box, on her tip-toes, trying to reach another box labeled "Dishes" in flowery print. She had already knocked over a box labeled "napkins" in more flowery print. The box under the stool was about to collapse with the unstable weight and Usui stepped behind Misaki in just enough time to catch her fall.

Sensing the stool collapse in the back, Misaki knew her balance would be thrown off and she would fall backwards, and as if it would help with the pain, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. However, after waiting for about a minute for the pain she sensed a body holding her up on her heels. Hurriedly, she opened her eyes and spun on a heel to face her savior.

And dead-panned. "Baka Usui! What are you doing here!" she yelled, hoping her blush would be mistaken for anger.

Usui gave one of his nonchalant looks at Misaki before shrugging. "You're making quite a bit of a ruckus over here, I was just curious as to what was going on." He replied. Misaki glared.

"Well now you know, so go back to cooking the customers' food." She said. She marched back over to the stool and lifted it out of the box. She set it on the ground and even without the extra height of the box, began reaching for the dishes box.

Usui sighed and stepped over to her. Seeing it as the only way to get her off the stool, he huskily whispered in her ear. "Misaki-chan… when you do that, you make yourself seem like a true maid. Can I take you home, hm?" and to add to her embarrassment, he nipped at the lobe of said ear.

Misaki practically launched herself off of the stool, yelling curses at Usui until she saw him calmly climb the one-step stool and grab the dishes box. He held it under one arm before exiting the room whistling all the while. Misaki, still in shocked anger, could only sputter out incoherent nonsense.

When Usui returned without the box to the storage room he was met by an angry maid. "Why'd you do that?" she grumbled. Usui leaned back against the door, closing it. With a small _click_ the door was locked. Without answering her question, he stalked forward. For every step he took toward her, she took one back, a certain unafraid fear in her eyes. "U-Usui…" she said in a small voice. Her back hit the wall and Usui trapped her between his arms. His forehead came to rest atop her head, forcing her to tilt her head up to be able to look him in the eye.

"You're so cute…" he said, his eyes sincere. He toyed with a lock of her hair, a glaze settling over his eyes as he ran his other hand down her arm.

"H-how do you mean that?" Misaki asked, face flushed. The question gave Usui so many ideas, but he chose to tease her for now.

He lifted his head off hers and smiled a big cheesy, superior smile. "Cuz, you're so short! I easily have the leverage I need to do all sorts of things to Misaki-chan!" he gave her body a quick once over. "Yeah, I'd prefer it if you were in your maid outfit too!" With a lecherous grin, he began walking away; whistling again, while Misaki stood, still red, frozen on the spot.

"You…PERVERTED SPACE ALIEN!!!!"

Usui grinned.

* * *

Number one in the Reasons series. All of the reasons are going to be one-shots usually not too long either. Just cute snippets of Misaki and Usui's unique relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

_Kiss my eyes _

_and lay me to sleep_

Prelude 12/21- AFI

-:X:-

Misaki chewed at the pencil in her hand, eyes flashing over the documents on the desk before her. She reread the same sentence twice and still didn't absorb what it was talking about. With an aggressive groan of irritation she cradled her head between her hands, pencil barely missing gouging out a chunk of her scalp. "Stupid boys, stupid snobs, stupid situation!" she hissed beneath her breath.

A hot wave of air on her neck made her jump up in her seat, narrowly missing her guest's jaw. She quickly turned her head gazing up into the face of an innocent looking Usui. She stared in silence at him, irritation slowly building. He returned the stare with a bored one of his own. "Yo." He finally broke the silence.

Irritation cap off. "The hell is wrong with you! It's rude to do that and you know it!" she glanced around the empty Student Council room. "Didn't I say not to come in here unless it had something to do with Student Council!" she snapped, shoving past him to go to another desk, grabbing stacks of paperwork and relocating them to her desk. After no response she stole a glance at the male. He was watching her with a predatory look in his eyes, his lips pulled into a thin line. "U-usui?" she tried, uncertain.

"Bleh!" he said, sticking his tongue out. That done he walked out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

The whole Miyabigaoka high issue was still gnawing at her. It was wrong of her to say all those things that she did to the young boys from her school, including hitting them. She knew that now and wished she could have changed the situation. It was rather irritating actually to be imagining all the other ways she could've handled the situation. With a sigh of defeat Misaki stood and began packing her bag, ready to return to home for the day. As she was about to put her pencil back in her bag she paused, brow furrowed. Pulling a random sheet of paper from a stack in front of her –damn it's importance- and began scribbling down a plan.

Usui peeked through the doorway at Misaki, still standing, bent over her desk writing away. A small, affectionate smile graced his face as he walked to the exit of the school. He sat down on a bench, waiting for Misaki to finish so he could walk her home.

-:X:-

Misaki felt pleased with herself; today had gone great! Her plan went off without a hitch! Now she had the respect of her student body, the Miyabigaoka student council (well, maybe) and her conscience stopped nagging her. She packed her bag, a pleased smile across her face. She had been able to finish all the work she hadn't done the previous day and today's paperwork as well. She was humming to herself and was exiting the Student Council room when her breath suddenly was taken right out of her from fear.

Usui quickly pushed Misaki back into the Student Council room and pinned her against the wall, wrists up by her head. She was breathing shakily, scared from the suddenness and breathless from the knowledge of her attacker's identity. The light haired teen stared into her eyes, his dark and smoldering, hers sharp and weary. Without a sound or reason he dropped her wrists and embraced Misaki fully around her waist, his chin resting on the side of her head. "Ayuzawa Misaki… do you know how intelligent, witty and amusing you are?" he murmured. His revelation of how she was able to outsmart the Tora guy so easily despite him supposedly being smarter never ceased putting a proud grin on his face.

Misaki grasped his biceps, not pushing away but not pulling him towards her either. "Y-yes?" she responded hesitantly, more a question than answer as she warily glanced at his grin. She stared up into his eyes as he moved away, blushing at his unchecked look of admiration and love. Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled back until her head rested on the wall. "U-usui?" she questioned.

"I love your beautiful, thoughtful, crazy mind." He said, leaning in till they were nose to nose. His lips ghosted around her lips, to her cheek up to her forehead where he pressed a little harder. "Tell me, what are you thinking?" he asked, trailing kisses down the other side of her face.

"Uh…I-…I-" she couldn't make out much before he kissed her soundly on the lips. Just as quick as it happened, even before Misaki could reciprocate, it finished and Usui was gone. Misaki was breathing hard, still against the wall, arms bent out in front of her. She licked her lips, the burning sensation left on them only heightening. She could faintly hear whistling coming down one of the hallways. "I can't get enough of you." She finished the sentence she hadn't dared to earlier.

-:X:-

Long time coming. Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

_So Then along came me,_

_this undeserving mess,_

_who would believe that my life_

_would be so blessed_

My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend- Relient K

-:X:-

It had been a long day for one Usui Takumi. He had fallen off the couch this morning, lost his glasses, didn't finish his homework, ran into his teacher-literally- on the way to school and had to come up with an excuse as to why he was missing first period, figured out he left two of his text books at home and finally….

Misaki was absent.

It wasn't really the fact that she was _gone_ (well, not only that), but more or less that it worried him crazy. Was she sick? Did she hurt herself? Did something happen? Was she on a trip? Was she mad at him? The latter was likely, but that had never stopped her from coming to school to put him down and try (read: not succeed) in resisting his charms.

Finally unable to put up with being at school any longer without knowing if she was okay and, more importantly, _they_ were okay he quickly took off during lunch, leaving his book-bag in the classroom. The light haired boy garnered quite a bit of attention, for he was wearing his school uniform and it was obvious he was skipping school. That didn't matter.

Usui thought back to helping out the strangely misfortunate but happy and quirky woman with her fallen apples and where she led him. Using this memory as a guide he found his way to the Ayuzawa residence. The house was quite but Usui knocked on the door regardless. There was no response but again, Usui knocked. After standing there almost a full five minutes he sighed and walked away. She wasn't at school, she wasn't at home. Where the hell was she!

He couldn't handle not doing anything at school while he knew these two facts so he began walking aimlessly around the city. His gut was heavy and his ears buzzed with worry, every moment was a torment to his mind. Where was she? Was she okay? It was irrational to think like this but he really couldn't help it.

A soft bump on his lower leg brought him out of his thoughts and into the present. A young boy was running towards him and the red ball a few inches away. "Sorry, Mister!" the boy said with a small, improper bow. "I didn' do it on purpose!" he said, slightly accented. Usui nodded.

"S'okay, kid, I know you didn't mean it." hw replied with a smile. "Now don't you be talking to strangers; didn't your mama teach you the saying 'Stranger Danger'?" Usui asked with a small smile. The boy gave a giggle.

"No but Misa-chan told us that this morning!" the boy said. "She's at the shelter now, with mama, I should probably go back before she starts worryin." The little boy grabbed the small soccer ball and ran back the way he came. Feeling the part of the responsible older person, Usui followed him at a distance to make sure he got back to "the shelter" okay.

When the boy had said "the shelter", Usui hadn't really been thinking of an actual shelter. The boy ran into the homeless shelter right across the street, calling out "Misa-chan!" every two seconds. He hadn't really been thinking that this "Misa-chan" could in fact be _his_ Misaki.

But there she was, a blue apron wrapped around her neck and middle, ladle in hand chiding the boy he had followed back. She sighed and shook her head, still talking, then pointed down to the left with her ladle and walked the other way. The boy went where she pointed, seemingly crushed.

With out thought or care to look for oncoming traffic, Usui crossed the street, intent on getting to Misaki. His chest ached with repressed emotions of love and pride. His little Ayuzawa skipped a day at school –a thought that had never occurred to him with Ayuzawa in mind, at least not in a proper sort of way- to volunteer at the homeless shelter- designed specifically for people with kids. A gentle (but sappy) smile turned his intense face into a more welcoming appearance.

He entered the shelter and walked over to a volunteer and began chatting. During their conversation Usui quickly asked "May I volunteer the rest of today?" The woman stared at him but then with a smile gladly accepted his help.

"Go down this hall and take a left and the third door on the right is the cafeteria; we're serving lunch to the people now." She patted his shoulder and left to go do whatever it was she had been doing. Following her directions Usui entered the cafeteria and went to the back, was handed an apron –after explaining he was spur of the moment volunteer- and put to work.

The look upon Misaki's face at their meeting was priceless; shock, fear, annoyance and joy all filtered through her face before settling on an indefinable look. Her nose was scrunched up, her lips quirked in a smile and one brow arched in question. She didn't, however ask any questions but continued her duties in tending to the children of the homeless. Thankfully there weren't that many but they demanded a lot of attention they were regularly deprived of.

"Usui Takumi-kun?" a man called out, hanging his head out of the kitchen doors. Usui stepped forth to be ordered into now cooking the meals for the people outside. He did so gladly, adding a bit of his own cooking talent to the unappetizing –to him, at least- meal. He made almost eight more pots of soup –for dinner later- and was starting on the dessert treats for the children when a fresh face suddenly pulled him out of his concentration of a pink flower outline on a double chocolate brownie for a particular little girl. "Yes?" Usui asked, confused.

"Takumi-kun," he began. So quick to almost informal tones…interesting. "You've been here almost six hours, it's already dinner time and you've been here since the beginning of lunch, go home, get some rest." Usui nodded, turned, finished his pink flower and finally took off his apron, passing it to the newcomer.

"G'night," Usui mumbled before heading out. He hadn't seen Misaki since he was pulled back into the kitchen and he was afraid he missed her. He exited the complex and began walking home slightly put out. That was until he saw the object of his desire walking only a few yards ahead of him.

Quickening his pace, Usui easily caught up to her. "You know, it's not nice to stalk people." She spoke before he was even beside her. Her comment brought a smile to his face. She stopped suddenly though, and turned to the side he was approaching and looked at him. "Why did you volunteer?" she asked.

The male remained silent. The smile never left his face, however. Rolling her eyes, Misaki drudged on ahead, mumbling something about stupid aliens and men. She didn't turn to look at him as he pulled up beside her or question when he fell back behind her again.

All the way home Usui followed her. Not once more did they speak, not even when they arrived at her gate. She did, though, turn to him with a smile and gave him a slight bow. Before she could enter the gate, however, she was pushed up aside her family name plaque. Usui held her hands up above her head at the wrists with one hand and pulled the collar of her shirt down toward her left side.

Misaki froze, Usui's hot breath on the exposed flesh sending goosebumps all along her body. Gently, every so softly, he placed a tender, not-quite-chaste kiss to the area right above her heart and nuzzled the general area. "Dear, sweet, Misaki." He mumbled, almost too quietly for her to hear.

Misaki's smile as the homeless children surrounded her, calling her "Nee-san" and "Misa-chan" brought such warmth to Usui's heart he had to pull away from Misaki. Instead he cradled her cheek in his palm and gave her forehead a soft kiss. Not a word was exchanged as he turned around and began his trek home and Misaki entered hers.

The next day, at their usual antics, not a work was spoken of the previous night. The only proof of its existence was the picture Misaki had on her phone of Usui, hair tied back, with a pink flower in his hair.

-:X:-

Not as amusing but more fluffy. Not checked over except a read through and spell check. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

Reason IV: Smile _  
You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling n' make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_

Bryan Adams- Don't Let Go

The air was stiff with cold and quite but for the occasional noise of the city. Misaki didn't know weather to curse the weather or thank it. She had been running a fever this morning but since she knew that exams were today she didn't skip and she decided work wasn't optional either and decided to go there too.

While taking out the garbage she immediately felt relieved but she also knew it probably wasn't good for her. Still, she stayed outside, enjoying the cool air against her skin. Letting her thoughts stray, Misaki noticed that Usui hadn't come to her work this afternoon, something strange for him. He generally took every chance he could to follow her. Maybe she should call him and ask how he was…? Misaki closed her eyes, thinking about him.

When she next opened her eyes, she was surprised to find her mom looking over her, worry etched into every line on her tired face. "Misaki!" her mother's voice was shaky and raspy, as if she was holding back tears. "Oh, Misaki," she whispered , leaning down to hold her daughter to her. Misaki tried to lift her head but a material was around her neck and under her mom's body.

"M-mom," Misaki rasped out, feeling as if her throat was fighting with a cheese grater…and loosing terribly. She winced but kept silent otherwise. "What happened?" she whispered, soothing the agitated areas of her throat, though they still hurt.

"You passed out at work. Usui-kun wound up bringing you here," her mom responded distractedly. Misaki felt the coolness of a fresher towel being placed on her forehead. "Your boss had to call him…Misaki, why don't you have any emergency contacts, specifically the house, listed for them to call?" there was worry and an undertone of anger in her mother's voice.

"I didn't want you to have to worry if anything happened at work," Misaki whispered. She rolled over, refusing to talk to her mother. She heard the older woman sigh and leave the room. She took this opportunity to see the material around her neck that prevent optimum movement. It was an orange scarf that seemed rather familiar. Misaki frowned. "Stupid Usui…" she mumbled before letting sleep take her again.

-:X:-

The matriarch of the Ayuzawa family calmly went downstairs, keeping her worry and anger carefully concealed. She nodded at Suzuna who had laundry belonging to her older sister in her hands. When she got to the small living room she sat down at the low table. Across from her was the boy who had helped her with the apples a few weeks ago and coincidently a good friend of her eldest daughter.

"Usui-kun, I apologize but Misaki isn't feeling too great right now, she went back to sleep almost right after she woke. I will tell her of your concern and that you dropped by, if you wish." She gave a small bow. "I know its not much, but I'm sure it'll cheer her up." she offered.

"Nah, I'll come and see her after she's better, or at school if she goes tomorrow." He responded. He gave a polite bow before begging his pardon as he left. Misaki's mother watched as the light haired boy exited her house and walked down the street, whistling a familiar tune.

"What a shame Misaki isn't interested in dating," she mumbled.

-:X:-

Misaki wasn't too pleased with having to miss a day of school but was pleased that the Student Council seemed to have done fine without her there. The paper work was in order, only requiring her overview and signature, the bank book was up to date and everything else was pretty much the same. It seemed she'd have to give them a reward, especially Yukimura. Apparently Usui traumatized him pretty badly the other day.

Misaki ignored everyone's questions about her new scarf. As far as she was concerned it was none of their business. She refused to think of Usui's reaction. In fact, she refused to think of Usui at all. It wasn't as if he'd even dropped by once today or asked her how she was doing. Misaki sighed. _Okay… I'll admit it. My feelings are hurt._ Another sigh. "Damn him! Stupid perverted space alien…" she continued mumbling under her breath, unknowing of the shadow forming over her shoulder.

"Misa-chan…" she heard Usui's voice in her ear. The hot breath on the sensitive flesh and the low voice sent a shiver down Misaki's spine. However, she didn't react in any other way, not even to yell at the light haired boy behind her. This made Usui curious. "Misa-chan…call me 'Master', would you? I love the way it comes out of your mouth." He tried again. This time he purposefully got really close to the object of his affections and brushed his lips upon her ear. He heard a distinct noise from the stubborn girl.

"Mast-Usui! Stop it," she said, barely audible. His close proximity had its desired affect on her, but she'd be dammed if she let him know about it! When his lips brushed her ear however, Misaki knew it was time to surrender and spoke. She almost wanted to kill herself as the word "master" nearly left her lips. "Leave me alone!" she cried. She was ignored as Usui pulled her to his chest. She could feel his heart beat on her shoulder and relaxed. She didn't know why this always relaxed her but it could like nothing else.

"I was really glad you took me home and not some stranger," Misaki said. It wasn't quite a thank you nor would it really improve anytime soon but it would be for the benefit of all not to dwell on the fact. Usui nodded, nuzzling her ear. He gave a groan of irritation as Misaki turned herself around in his arms but silenced it as she stared up at him.

His heart constricted and his gut started doing summersaults at the smile on Misaki's face. Never could he not want to kiss her when she grinned, cup her cheek when she frowned or hug her when she looked vulnerable but this look made his knees weak and his motor functions failed him. Usui had never wanted to kiss someone so badly before but out of respect for her he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he traced her lips with a finger, smiling as she blushed and her smile faltered but returned. "Misaki…You know how badly I want to kiss you right now?"

Misaki's face was flushed a violent red but she answered after a few tries. "I would hope only a little. But-" Usui didn't really bother to hear her speak anymore and dove in. The warmth of his lips on her cheek sent a shiver down her spine and set off a fluttering that wouldn't stop in her stomach. "U-Usui!" she complained but didn't push him away. She circled her arms around his shoulders as he continued nuzzling her cheek. "What brought that on?" she mumbled, not expecting an answer.

"You have a beautiful smile Misaki…"

-:X:-

I've actually had this ready for about a week but I'm in the process of moving houses (AGAIN!) so I never really got around to posting this. My apologies. I hope you enjoyed. I'm already starting on the next chapter. Reason: Voice!


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **cyndy-kawaii-maidsama** for making me smile when I really needed it. Thanks again . Sorry for it being a bit late, I was adding the final touches.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Thank you.

_I'm insatiable_

_And I hunt down my dreams_

_It's the only thing I know_

Atreyu- Insatiable

* * *

Misaki stared up at Usui as he braced himself over her. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving and her hair fanned out behind her. Her legs curved together, bent at the knee, leaning toward one side between Usui's own knees. Misaki's hands felt Usui's breath come in out through his chest and noticed with slight curiosity the fluttering of his heart.

She knew hers was beating erratically and not only from the activity they had just partaken in. The feeling of his warmth pressed against her was at first shocking, almost electric, and then turned near frightening. She _craved_ that feeling, to be held by him, coddled like a defenseless fawn. How could she, a girl strong enough to beat up half the soccer team, want to be coddled! It made no sense.

And yet it did.

As she stared up into Usui's eyes, the promises they gave made everything make perfect sense.

In a near whisper, she called out to him. "Usui…"

-:X:-

Most girls' voices annoyed him. Usui found them either too whiny or rude. Some were just too high pitched or monotone. He got used to ignoring all female voices as a sort of defense mechanism. So it was to his horror that the school that he chose to go to because it was an all-boys school got turned into a co-ed school.

All the girls that came there were the same! They either had too high pitched of a voice, were whiney brats, or so fake he felt like gagging them with a dirty gym sock!

There was just one exception.

Ayuzawa Misaki.

He didn't know why her voice wasn't annoying like all the others. He just knew he wanted to hear it more and more. Takumi Usui did something he never did before. He took an interest in getting to know someone through his own effort.

Perhaps unkindly, Usui did different things to Misaki so he could hear all her different sounds. He embarrassed her so he could hear her squeaks and anger coated words. He purposefully went hot and cold on her to hear her voice in desperation ask him why. He finally kissed her to hear the gentle sighs that left her mouth when he caressed the back of her neck and playfully nipped at her lips. Still, he could not get enough of her.

Then he heard her laughing. Not her usual polite laugh that she gave to teachers and other students. It wasn't the laugh she used with her friends either. No, he made her laugh a genuine laugh.

It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life. It was _not_ the tinkling of bells as all the romance books say, it wasn't like a symphony of great status either.

What made it so desirable and beautiful was that it was all Misaki. There wasn't a hint of any false emotions or of her holding back. The sound, to Usui, felt, yes _felt_, like warm, smooth silk being dragged along his ears and wrapping him in a cocoon of Ayuzawa Misaki.

Since that first day he heard her laugh Usui was determined to experience it again. Repetitively.

Which led to the current situation with Misaki beneath him, face flushed, smiling, albeit unwillingly. Usui smiled back and ran a hand down from her neck to her shoulder, down her arm and to her hip. She narrowed her eyes as his hand stopped and before Misaki could move her own hand he attacked.

Her laughter rang out through his apartment, drowning out the sound of the ticking clock. Usui tickled her sides with such enthusiasm even he was starting to get out of breath. Before long Misaki accidentally knocked out Usui's knee from under him causing him to nearly fall on her. To protect her, he instead fell to the side, effectively allowing Misaki the necessary freedom to get away from him and recover from the tickle attack.

Misaki, her back to the couch, knees pulled up in front of her, still giggling, voiced a complaint. "That was not fair. You shouldn't be doing this anyways, you're sick." She held her assaulted side as if actually wounded.

Usui, splayed out on his living room floor, turned his head to look at her as he spoke. "I'm fine, my fever is low. I thought I told you all was fair in love and war?" Slowly, he turned over to prop his head up on his hand. He was smiling at her with that look that sent shivers down her spine and set her senses in to overdrive. Slowly, as if afraid if he moved too fast he'd scare her off, Usui began crawling towards her until he was finally within an arm's reach.

Misaki blushed as his hand gently caressed her face, her neck, then her arm and eventually taking her own hand in his. He held her hand so delicately, she felt nervous to protest, afraid to shatter this moment. That didn't matter though, as he tugged her forward.

Their lips met with surprisingly little force considering gravity was hitting Misaki pretty hard at the moment, or so it seemed. His lips were neither what she had read of in romance novels nor what her friends, particularly Sakura, had told her. They were not so soft as flower petals or velvet. Usui's lips were chapped, but pleasantly so. The rough texture brought more receptors alive in her lips than she thought she even had.

His lips did, however, make her heart beat faster and get light headed.

When Usui pulled away, not five seconds after initial contact, Misaki couldn't help but feel disappointed, desperate and relieved all at the same time. Her lips sought his out, earning a small chuckle from her partner. Her blush darkened.

"Misaki…please laugh again," Usui asked. Misaki snorted and tried to take her hand away but Usui insisted, gripping her hand tighter, though still not enough to be considered hard. "Please, Misaki. I…I need to hear your laughter. Please." It wasn't quite begging but it was the closest Misaki had ever seen him get to it.

"I can't just laugh on command, Usui…" she felt crushed at his crestfallen look. "But with the right circumstances I can laugh. I'm willing to laugh for you but…" she didn't quite know how to phrase her thoughts. Usui smiled.

"Misa-chan…Can you promise me that you will do anything to let me hear you laugh? Anything at all." His face was serious and Misaki could not deny him this promise. As she nodded her assent, Usui's more familiar mischievous grin appeared.

Before she could react Usui pounced on her with a vengeance and resumed his tickle attack. At her shouts to stop Usui laughed. "You agreed to anything!"He stopped after a while so Misaki could regain her breath. "Misaki…laugh only for me, okay? Just for me, this laugh- only laugh this way with me." He demanded. "It's my secret pleasure." He purred close to her ear.

Misaki gasped and grasped for a subject. "Why do you covet my laugh?" she asked. Usui didn't respond for a while, choosing to instead rub small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. After a few moments of silence, Misaki leaned her head against his. "Usui?" she asked.

"I…" she felt his jaw tighten as he trailed off. She waited in silence. "I take immense pleasure in being the one to make you laugh. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I manage to do that." He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Promise to laugh just for me…"

Misaki stared back at him. Suddenly she started giggling. "You're so weird, Usui." She couldn't stop giggling, even as Usui put his head in her lap. She started running her hands through his hair, still giggling a bit. Eventually, she turned her attention to Usui, about to ask a question.

Instead she saw his sleeping face.

She smiled and continued petting his head.

-:X:-

The next morning, when Usui awoke on his living room floor, a pillow from his couch replacing what he knew used to be his Misaki's lap, he was disgruntled. He noticed, however, that his fever was gone. Noting the time to be close to school time he got up to get dressed. On his way to his bedroom he accidentally bumped into his end table effectively bringing his attention to a hastily written note resting there.

_Usui,_

_If you're ever feeling down or sick I give you full permission to use any means necessary to make me laugh. I promise to only laugh that laugh with you. But only because you say it makes you feel like the king or whatever. _

_Get better soon and come back to school,_

_Ayuzawa Misaki_

Usui slammed the note down and in a matter of minutes was on his way to school.

-:X:-

Misaki neatly stacked the paperwork she had finished onto a corner of her desk in the Student Council room. She hadn't seen Usui all day so she suspected he had stayed home and would not walk her home today as he normally. She hated to admit it, but she had gotten used to him tagging along. She was a big girl though and could take care of herself thank you very much!

She stood from her chair and was placing all her materials in her bag when she heard the door open and slam before she was pushed up against her desk. Suddenly her sides were attacked by quick moving fingers seeking out all her secret sensitive places. "U-Usui!" she kept laughing as she tried to pronounce him name, stopping only as his fingers did.

"I thought you were at home sick," Misaki asked as she caught her breath. She tensed as Usui's hands ran up to her neck, lightly tickling the sensitive flesh. She giggled a little and with her natural response bent away from his hand, but she quickly forced herself to stay still.

"I was…" Usui replied, sliding his hands back down to her sides. "But then…" he started tickling her again. "I realized my medicine was at school, so I had to come." He finished, never ceasing his assault on her sides. He was careful to never touch her inappropriately, having just gotten the privilege to touch her any time he pleased, he loathed to have his invitation revoked.

"I see." Was Misaki's only response as the tickles became more intense and erratic.

-:X:-

Yukimura had forgotten his sister's magazine in his shared office desk in the Student Council room and rushed over to get it out. Before he opened the door however, he stopped. Immediately the battle between his urge to get what he came for and to leave was decided. He would tell no one of the giggling and should of Usui Takumi's name by none other than their Student Council President. He walked silently away, just glad to have avoided the awkward situation that could have occurred.

* * *

I was sort of disappointed with this chapter, but I have been having a seriously hard time with writers block for quite a while now so this is how it turned out. To be honest I had scraped my old idea and did this all today and a bit of yesterday. Tell me your thoughts on what I could have done better, what you did like and other such things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim on Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting

The Used_- I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)_

-:X:-

I love looking at people's eyes. Not because the typical "you can tell a person's character through their eyes" thing but for the simple fact of how they look aesthetically. I've seen dark Japanese people with dark, black eyes and I've seen fair Europeans with very blue eyes. The thing is, I've seen the same people with the same eye color, and it never changes. I firmly believed that I would never meet anybody with continuously intriguing eyes.

That is, however, until a few days ago, when I first met Ayuzawa Misaki. She was walking down the hall, helping a girl next to her carry over a few boxes to where ever they needed to go and our eyes connected. I first thought her eyes were a dark brown, not extraordinary at all. Totally boring. We passed each other with no other contact.

The next day, totally by accident, I swear, I walked into the girl's bathroom. Being my luck, Ayuzawa was about to exit and she beat me pretty good while calling me a pervert. Deciding to go with this label I purposely got our faces real close, freezing her in her tirade. That's when I noticed her eyes were not brown, but a deep violet, like a gem. Around her pupil were delicate slivers of gold that made me unintentionally lean in to get a better look.

In doing so I earned myself a slap that I admit was delivered justly, after all, I really did get up into her face. Before I could say anything in my defense she had already started stocking off. I was hooked.

-:X:-

Every day I tried to get closer and closer to her. I did things to annoy her, just to get her attention, to draw those eyes back to me. I had to see them constantly. They haunted my dreams they fluttered through my daydreams and played havoc with my mind. I wasn't really sure what to do so I did what I knew best; I drew attention to myself. Specifically her attention.

I don't know what triggered it, but eventually she came to expect my presence. After all the other student council members left the classroom we just stared at each other from across the room. Finally I think she got that I would not leave the room, even when she told me to. I waited weeks to talk to her, but when I did it was not exactly what I had planned.

"Misa-chan works herself too hard." Yeah, not the best thing to say, especially to one dedicated to her work. She rewarded me with a glare and a slight scoff. Something about that scoff told me that it may have not been just a scoff. I think the scoff is actually a cough.

"Hey you're actually sick. You need to go home." I was genuinely concerned but am not sure she saw that. She might have thought I was just trying to mock her. She protested a lot but eventually I was able to get her out of her chair and walking towards the door. Before she stepped out into the hallway she turned around my arms and looked at me, eye to eye. She was talking, I knew, but I wasn't focusing on that. All I could do was stare into her eyes, try not to get lost. Not lost as an in that romantic sense but lost as in… Well, I guess it might have been in that romantic sense. I guess I never thought myself a romantic. Oh, what this girl was doing to me!

I was pulled from my thoughts as she pounded on my chest. "Are you listening to me you perverted space alien!?" I admit, I like the nickname.

"Misa-chan needs to go home before she really gets sick." I repeated. She growled but turned and began walking out of the school. I followed her all the way home, too concerned to not do so.

Misaki turned back to look at me with a sour face. I didn't care, I just watched her eyes shine and sparkle as she suddenly smiled, even if it was a tiny somewhat forced tilt of her lips. She thanked me for walking her home, saying maybe I wasn't a "complete idiot", just a "perverted space-alien". I'll be whatever she wants me to be.

She turned and walked inside, shutting the door with a soft click. I smiled a bit myself and walked to my home. I dreamed the whole night of making her eyes sparkle like that again.

Now, as I stare down at her irritated face, I still see that sparkle. She catches my staring and looks away. I don't think she knows it's her eyes I'm constantly looking at, but it doesn't matter. That sparkle belongs to me, it's there because of me, for me. At least, I'd very much like it to be.

"Usui," she says, almost stuttering. I feel a laugh bubble in my chest and try to hold it in. It's useless, I pull away from her, laughing away all the stress of the day. She is indignant, growling out my name in irritation. Again, she thinks I am mocking her although that is not the case. She throws a punch and I catch her fist.

"Did you know that the word iris is derived from the Greek Goddess of the Rainbow because of the many colors eyes can be?" I ask the question without thinking. Usually I have some witty comment ready but I find myself with nothing in my arsenal.

"No…" she responds, hesitant. Figures she would be hesitant about this! "But I'm not sure what this has to do with anything in the current moment." She was covering for her lapse and I let her. Instead I leaned in close to her again –why does she allow me this so frequently?- and ran a thumb under her eyes, watching her pupils dilate, the violet color softening to a dark purple so near to black.

"Oh, but it is very important," I brushed my nose across hers, closing my eyes and relishing the feel of her cheek in my palm. When I next opened my eyes her were closed, a heavy blush staining her face. I wanted to laugh, but held it down this time. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, I place a tender kiss on one closed eye then the other.

"You see," she opened her eyes, blinked several times then focused on me again. "I never met someone with the color your eyes are. I can't even assign a color to your eyes. Iris was supposed to encompass the whole color spectrum but even she could not duplicate yours. That gentle violet, yet it's a soothing black at the same time. " she was blushing again and I smiled encouragingly at her. "It's your eyes, Misaki, that make me stare at you so intently; I can't help it." A laughed escaped me, unbidden and free.

Her mouth opened and for a minute I thought she was going to yell at me- to stop being a perverted space alien or a jerk- but instead she spoke in a near whisper. "What are you saying?" she asked, dropping her gaze to my chest where her hands held our bodies apart. I don't know if she was asking herself or I the question.

"I'm saying, Misaki, that when I look at you, I want you to stare back at me." I tilted her chin up, making her eyes connect with mine. "I want the sole pleasure of knowing that you know why I'm staring at you; that I'm utterly fascinated by you, enraptured by your eyes, spellbound by the knowledge in them, and enchanted by the owner of that soft glow." I kissed her then, not closing my eyes all the way, watching her do the same.

I can feel her embarrassment, see it in her eyes, but there is also that spark, that defiance that snares me every time. "You're stupid." She said pulling her face from my caressing fingers, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Maybe so, but I love your eyes." I replied. She lifted her gaze to mine and smiled, just a faint tilting of her lips, before walking away. Ah, well, I'm ready to wait for another chance to see those enchanting eyes.

I should probably invest in a camera.

-:X:-

I won't waste your time with why this is so late, just know that I've been extremely busy in college, talking to publishers and going over some obsessions as well as helping take care of the new addition to the family –haha, I taught her how to howl! And to pretend sneeze.

The last line is in reference to their "date" at the carnival/theme park place.

Can't promise anything, but I'm in a creative writing class right now so I think I'll be in the mood to write a lot more and maybe even have more time to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim on Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

_Because your kiss (your kiss)  
Is on my list  
Because your kiss ( your kiss)  
Is on my list  
Because your kiss is on my list  
Of the best things in life_

Your Kiss Is On My List- Hall and Oates

* * *

Usui rolled away from his couch, watching as Misaki continued reading her text book. He had tried to get her to play with him, to distract her but so far he had failed in all attempts. She had yet to even yell at him she was so focused. He sighed.

He lay there on the floor, pulling at the rug, content with just being with her. He glanced at Misaki every now and then, adoring the various cute expressions of concentration on her face. Misaki was so focused on her studies she had seemed to forgotten Usui was even there. She shifted a few times on the couch, trying to get comfortable enough to continue her studying. She had settled for lying on her back along the length of the couch with one foot hanging off.

Not wanting to interrupt her studying, Usui settled for just playing with the loose limb, wiggling her toes this way and that, enjoying the soft skin under his fingers. Occasionally he would tickle the underside of her foot, earning a small giggle and swift maneuvering out of his grasp. He would grab her foot again and she would let him continue his ministrations.

After a few minutes of doing this, though, Usui was getting bored and more than a little eager. Touching Misaki, any bit of skin, always made him desire to be closer to her, to hold her, kiss her, to take her away where it was just the two of them. Playing with her foot had made him want to be on the couch with her, so close he could feel her heart beat everywhere in her body, the blood pumping under her skin.

He asked Misaki if he could join her up there but she made no response, not even by freezing up her body, which Usui would've felt. He frowned for a moment then grinned that mischievous grin that Misaki was always wary of. _If Misaki wants to study, study she will._

Usui started massaging Misaki's foot, humming low in his throat the way he knew Misaki always liked listening to. He slowly, gently, dug his fingers into the sides of her foot, pressing down his thumbs and rolling them in circles on the bottom. She wiggled when he slowed so he continued his quest. His hands slipped up to the top of her ankle, slowly making their soothing way up to her calf. Usui was on his knees now, his hip propping him up against the couch

"Mi-saki." He said, an almost groan. She 'hmmed' her response, stretching her limbs. Usui smirked cockily and inch by small inch pulled himself up onto the couch behind and under her legs. He continued to massage his favorite maid's calves and feet. Just that process alone took time enough for Misaki to finish her assignment from one subject and reach for another of her books on the floor. She left just the right amount of space for Usui and his sly ways to lay down facing Misaki, leaning back into the cushions.

-:X:-

When Misaki rolled her upper body back onto the couch she nearly jumped out of her skin. She used the textbook in her hands to slap whatever it was behind her and earned an apology and a laugh from Usui. _When the hell did he get right here?_

Her eyes were wide, her cheeks red and her heart was hammering away in her chest. They'd shared only two kisses before this day and now her lips were mere inches away from making that three. He didn't pressure her, neither leaning forward nor pulling her to his chest as he so easily could have done. It was all up to her.

Misaki swallowed. He put all his faith of their relationship in her. She set the pace, she set the boundaries and she alone could change those. This intimacy –_Oh my God, I'm practically flush against him!_- was new and so Usui calmly waited for her to make the next move. She knew that even if she backed out he would merely slip an arm around her waist and cuddle. He was like a human cat that way.

But if she kissed him…?

There was only one way to find out.

Hesitantly she leaned forward, their noses brushing against each other's. Usui's eyes widened fractionally, belying his self-satisfied and confident smirk. He hadn't expected this…and that pissed Misaki off.

She pulled her hand up to rest on this shoulder, their other hands intertwining between and slightly underneath them. Just as he had done with her foot earlier Misaki began to gently massage and glide her hands over the junction of Usui's neck and shoulder. He gave an inaudible groan but she felt the vibrations it caused. Sometimes it amazed her how much power she had over him.

It vaguely occurred to her that his reluctance to voice his approval was just another way of letting her set the pace but the thought never fully formed because she finally let their lips meet in a soft, chaste kiss.

Kissing him was like fire. It felt so hot she trembled but the rest of the world was too cold to just abandon the heat. She sighed softly before tilting her head just so to allow Usui to press further. He did so gently, slowly, allowing her the chance to pull away if she felt the need to. She didn't.

-:X:-

He hadn't expected her to kiss him. He'd expected her to just get that close and then roll of the couch and call him a pervert. That was what he was prepared for. What she did was so much better. He couldn't help the only slightly pleading moan that came from deep within him. He loved the fact that is only seemed to amuse Misaki as he felt her smile.

With a daring he'd almost abandoned when it came to intimacy with Misaki, Usui applied more pressure, flicking his tongue out to taste her lips. She gasped but he knew better than to take advantage of such innocence. He felt her stiff form relax into him again when he didn't and was grateful he listened to his head rather than hormones.

She pulled away, slowly, not rejecting him, just putting some space. His head was still fuzzy with his surprise but he knew he didn't want her to be too far. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. She was blushing heavily so he tried to make her forget her perceived forwardness. He began kissing her cheek, close to her lips and then branching away. He kissed each closed eye once, her nose, forehead and back to her cheeks. He debated kissing her neck, knowing how sensitive it could be and Misaki being Misaki it would be almost more intimate than a French kiss. Not that they had done that yet but the point still stands.

Their foreheads rested together, noses just brushing. The homework that they were crushing no longer mattered, nor did the fact that Usui didn't fit completely on the couch. They lie there, content with one another's company. Time didn't stop, nor did any of their senses heighten. They merely were.

Until Usui finally broke the silence with a soft chuckle. As he dissolved into laughter he tucked his face into Misaki's shoulder. He pulled her closer to him while doing so, fighting off her meager struggling.

"Dammit, Usui! What's so funny!?" Misaki growled, shoving him back against the couch, though not breaking their embrace. She allowed Usui to catch his breath but still held him in her disapproving gaze.

"I just like kissing you, is all." He replied. Misaki eyed him for a moment before nodding. The blush had never left her face but Usui thought she got a bit redder around the neck. His lips formed an almost feral smile as he tilted her chin up a little and kissed her again. In between quick kisses, almost barely touching lips, he would whisper "mine" causing Misaki to shiver.

At Misaki's insistence they rolled to where she was straddling him. Her jeans cut off at the knee so Usui's fingers played with the smooth skin on her calves. She braced herself against the arm of the couch, looking down at Usui in muted fascination and content. She eased herself down, laying her head over his heart, curling her body to where she was now against the back of the couch.

Usui rolled to his side, allowing her to fall between him and the couch in a snug embrace. He held her to him, glad for her willingness to be with him, amazed at her forwardness that was so unlike and astonished that he was the cause. He tried every day not to take advantage of that fact but he knew he'd have to push her a few times so that she could grow. But he was content for now, to have what she offered. It was nice, more than he'd expected. More than he thought he deserved.

-:X:-

Misaki held Usui close, listening to his heartbeat. It almost made her not do what she was going to. Almost.

Quickly shifting her position, swatting Usui's hands away from her waist line in the process, she shoved Usui off the couch, onto the floor. There was a grunt from the male but then complete silence. Cautiously she leaned over to peek over the couch.

Uusi was lying there, wide-eyed and more than slightly startled. He locked eyes with her and blinked. Just that one action was cause enough for Misaki to dissolve into giggles. She buried her face in the couch cushions, her shoulder shaking with her laughter.

She dropped a hand over the edge of the couch to pet his head in mock sympathy but was startled to silence when instead of tugging her on top of him as she had expected, he merely kissed her hand. She turned her head to gaze at him, leaning slightly over to the edge to do so. He was smiling now, holding her hand in his own. He kissed it again before sitting up, bracing his back against the couch.

He passed her textbook back to her over his shoulder. She took it, confused. He didn't release her hand. When she tugged for her hand back he kissed it again and said, softly so she had to strain to listen, "I love kissing you, Misaki." It made her blush but she silently added _and I love kissing you._

It clicked then what he wanted, what he was willing to leave up to her. Misaki smiled and leaned over his shoulder, having to hold onto the couch cushions to prevent herself from falling. "Usui," she said. He titled his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye. She could see a slight smile on his lips so she knew he wasn't angry or even slightly upset.

She smiled too and kissed his cheek. She felt pride at how a faint pink tinged his cheeks. "Thank you," she replied. She did ruffle his hair then, with her free hand. She settled herself back onto the couch, laying on her stomach with one hand still in Usui's larger one. He held it across his chest, right over his heart, and Misaki could feel it beating.

_Thump-Thump…Thump-Thump_

-:X:-

You should really listen to the song from the beginning. And "Private Eye" by the same guys. AMAZING.


End file.
